ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lacey Fontaine
Lacey Patricia Fontaine (Born March 23, 1982) is a Canadian born professional wrestling valet, currently a free agent. Pre-Fame Lacey Fontaine was born to Frederick and Patrice Fontaine on March 23, 1983 in Montreal Quebec, Canada. At the age of three, Patrice Fontaine tragically passed away after her car was struck by a minivan being driven by a man under the influence of alcohol. As a result of her mother's passing, Lacey and her brother Marshall were raised by their father. Lacey spent much of her life at home with her father and brother, adapting to many of their more masculine hobbies which included watching Hockey, playing video games, and spectating their once-a-month poker nights. It was at the age of ten when Lacey was introduced to professional wrestling when her father had the idea to take his two children to an exhibition that was passing through the city. From the moment she attended that exhibition, Lacey became enamoured by the world of professional wrestling. For years after, Lacey made a habit of preparing breakfast for her family every Saturday morning in order for the three of them to enjoy the weekly Saturday morning wrestling event on television. From the age of seventeen, Lacey began training in the art of professional wrestling, hoping to one day break into the business she fell in love with. She kept her training a secret from her father, who she believed wouldn't support her decision to get into such an industry, but was very open with her brother about it. At the age of eighteen, Lacey graduated from High School with no immediate plans to attend college or university. Upon leaving High School, Lacey worked two jobs, she worked as a clown for children's birthday parties during the day, and as a waitress at the local pub at night. While juggling regular jobs, Lacey also performed in wrestling matches as independent shows across Quebec and Ontario. Having such a hectic schedule made finding balance impossible, and often led to Lacey being fired from her other jobs. On July 23, 2003 Lacey received a call from nortorious wrestling promoter Gryffon Harlow, had a proposition for the young, aspiring wrestler. Gryffon was starting a brand new promotion out of Calgary Alberta by the name of Calgary Wrestling Alliance. Lacey graciously accepted the offer, and mere days later had bid her family a heavy-hearted farewell as she boarded a flight across the country, with no imminent plans of return. Calgary Wrestling Alliance (2003 - 2008) On August 9, 2003, Lacey made her CWA debut, picking up a victory over Trisha Santos, this would be her first, and last victory as an active compeditor on the roster. For the next two months, Lacey would go on a losing streak in CWA until she was finally issued a change of roles. Gryffon Harlow was viewed in the minds of many as a genius of wrestling, being able to find the ideal roles for any talent he encounters. Many were skeptical when he took Lacey Fontaine, a naturally gifted athlete with a passion for the sport and put her in the role of valet. In October 2003, Lacey disappeared from CWA television broadcasts only to reappear in December as the valet of newly signed team, Shock and Awe, a crowd pleasing, high-flying team consisting of Maverick Marty, and Joey Stars. Though Maverick Marty and Joey Stars excelled in the ring, their mic skills were not up to par, and as a result, they were paired with Lacey, in her role she would act as the team's mouthpiece, and she did not disappoint. By May of the following year, Lacey had lead her team to Tag Team gold, and in the process had built up a larger fanbase for herself than for the team she managed. The CWA staff held a large party in honor of ECFW's third annual Cyber Carnage event, where members of staff and members of the roster alike would get together to enjoy wrestling's biggest show of the year. It was the opening match of that card where Lacey instantly became a fan of a relatively new face on the mainstream wrestling scene, Lonewolf. Despite his losing effort, there was something about him that stuck with Lacey. Lacey would continue to manage Shock and Awe through the rest of 2004, but early in 2005, it was deemed a problem that she had become bigger than her team, and was subsequently turned heel when she turned on Shock and Awe to become the official valet of established CWA power stable "The Heirarchy." Lacey would lead members of The Heirarchy to Tag Team Championships, Regional Championships, and was most notably in the corner of Patrick Suave when he became the CWA Heavyweight Champion for the first time in his career.Following the championship victory of Pat Suave, Lacey would become his valet full-time. Over the course of the next few months, Lacey would manage Pat Suave to an eight-month championship reign. Upon losing his championship in August 2006, Pat Suave would take out his frustrations on Lacey, powerbombing her in the middle of the ring, and locking in his patented modified STF. Despite orders from referees and CWA officials, Pat Suave did not release his grasp on Lacey until he felt he had done enough damage, and he had. Lacey was rendered unconscious as a result of the attack from her client, and had to be removed from the arena on a stretcher. Pat Suave was issued a thirty-day suspension as a result of his actions, but Lacey's injuries an mental scarring would keep her out much longer than thirty days. In December 2006, Patrick Suave was embroiled in a feud with then Regional Champion Menace, and placed in a match where if Manace lost, not only would he lose his title, but also his mask. The two battled fiercely for nearly twenty-five minutes before Menace was able to get the pinfall victory, retaining his championship, and the mystery that lied behind his mask. Patrick wasn't done however, as he attacked Menace after the match and proceeded to force his mask off of him. In one of the most memorable images in CWA history, Pat would throw the mask on the mat and walk over it repeatidly before kicking the now unmasked Menace in the ribs. As Pat Suave picked up the Regional Championship and readied himself to knock Menace out, the tone of the crowd changed as Lacey Fontaine would make her surprise return to CWA. She marched down to the ring, and upon entering was targeting by Patrick Suave, who swung the championship belt at her. She ducked the belt and gouged at her former client's eyes, not letting go until he was able to shove her away. Once he regained his composure, Lacey would connect with a kick to his groin, much to the delight of the fans. Pat held his groin in pain and unknowingly turned toward Menace who dropped him with his finisher, The Throwback. Following the beat-down of Patrick Suave, Lacey would raise Menace's arm in victory, and hand his championship over to him. After the incident with Pat Suave and Menace, Lacey officially became Menace's valet, which eventually led to the two becoming romantically involved. Menace would go on to be both the longest reigning as well as last Regional Champion in Calgary Wrestling Association's history. He held the championship for an unprecedented twenty months, with his devoted girlfriend Lacey Fontaine in his corner for the entire reign. On August 16, 2008, CWA president Gryffon Harlow announced to his roster that with the folding of ECFW which had been the leader in the professional wrestling world, CWA had been offered a more lucritive television contract, and given the opportunity to become a major player in the world of professional wrestling. On this day, Gryffon announced that Calgary Wrestling Alliance was undergoing a name change to Championship Wrestling Alliance, and would begin touring Canada and the United States on a weekly basis beginning in the new year. In preparation for this change, Calgary Championship wrestling put on all scheduled shows, including a final "Farewell" show for their Calgary faithful on September 6, 2008. Following the farewell show, the talent of CWA were all released from their contracts, many of whom were not signed to the upcoming venture of the Championship Wrestling Alliance. Championship Wrestling Allliance (2009 - 2012) Lacey considered herself lucky to be resigned by Gryffon Harlow, and given the opportunity to perform on a grand stage. Much to her delight, Lacey's boyfriend, Menace had also been resigned. To their delight, Menace and Lacey were given the news that they would be paired up in the new CWA, and things looked good. Kicking off on January 23 with the first ever Friday Night Shock, Lacey accompanied Menace out to the ring for the first match in Championship Wrestling Association history, better yet, Menace won that match. In the months that followed, Lacey and Menace were featured heavily on CWA television, Menace had become one of CWA's top merchandise sellers, and that had led to a huge push for the once mid-carder. By late-2010, Menace had become the CWA Heavyweight Champion, and was being built up as the company's "mega star." Despite the push to the top of the mountain he had received, Menace was still being managed by Lacey Fontaine, many CWA fans referred to them as the company's "power couple." Menace would lose and regain the CWA championship multiple times throughout 2011, becoming a three-time champion in that year alone, the last of his title victories occurring in October of that year. Menace would carry that title into the new year, but in 2012 something familiar happened, the fans began welcome Menace with less of a reaction than his valet, who had once again outshone her client. There were already relationship strains between the two off-screen, but this only intensified matters, Menace (real name Shawn Walsh) began blaming Lacey for certain actions she may have done to outshine him. Lacey's feelings for Shawn were long lost by this point, so she believed the only logical course of action would be to break-up with him, and she did. News of the break-up hit CWA president Gryffon Harlow who simply handled the situation by separating the two on-screen. Menace would continue to defend his championship while Lacey wasn't featured at all on CWA shows. On May 16, 2012, Lacey entered the office of Gryffon Harlow to inquire about what ideas creative had for her, Gryffon's response was informing Lacey that she had been released from Championship Wrestling Alliance.